The Girl Who Would Be Queen
by Ashe Vampire Night
Summary: A side story about Alexial.


The Girl Who Would Be Queen.

The story of a girl who changes her mind, more than about her cloths.

4/3/2009

Ash Night

"**Hey you're early!" Alexial smiled as she giggled, throwing her arms around the man. The man smiled and laughed as he slid his arms around her waist. She smiled up at him and giggled, blushing lightly she licked her lips as she shifted her eyes to Dante, still seated on her bed. She changed her sweet loving look to an evil death glare. "Dante. Out. Now. **_**Before **_**I hurt you." She snarled. The man, Alexial knew as Christopher laughed softly with his arms hugging Alexial as well as restraining her. Christopher smiled as he nodded to Dante. Dante stood, walking stiffly out of the room and closing the door behind him. She turned back to Christopher and smiled brightly. "Well?" Alexial whispered. Christopher smiled as he laughed. **

"**Well what love?" He asked as she pouted, she put the bony, pale index finger of his right hand on her lower lip that jutted out, making her seem poutier than before. She giggled, and rested her head against his chest, sighing softly as she closed her. **

"**I was going to say before you rudely made me forget. Did you miss me?" She tilted her face up to see that of Christopher's as she smiled slightly, her fangs revealed more than before from her upper lips. Christopher leaned down, pressing his lips to her forehead as she sighed. He then pressed a kiss to her cheek, making her blush bright red. He nodded and smiled whispering softly, "Yes, I missed you Lexi." Alexial giggled, giddy with delight from hearing him speak the words that she nearly bounced to the door and shouted, "Who is it?" when a knock came. She, instead, sighed softly and turned to the door, yelling, "What?" The voice from the other side was the voice of her elder brother, The Protector. She sighed again, leaning against the wall by the door. She clicked the lock just as Christopher slid into the closet to hide. The man burst through the door as she squeaked, just managing to jump from behind it. She sighed and went to her bed. Her long black hair still managing to flow behind her in a graceful flow as she sat down. She crossed her legs under her and rolled her eyes skywards. Her brother, big and threatening stood by her door; his black eyes scanned her room for any sign of the origin of the voice he knew he had heard. Alexial sighed softly, tilting her head to the side, looking clueless as to why her brother just burst into her room, for his benefit of course. He shook his head and turned around, walking out the door, she stood up and kicked it closed, her fingers making the lock click back into place as she turned. Her long hair was supposed to smack her cheeks when she turned, but strangely it didn't. She knew why as soon as she slammed right into the broad chest of Christopher. She squeaked as she nearly fell backwards. Christopher's hand caught her's as she got her balance back. She then used his hand to propel herself into his arms. Throwing her arms around his neck, she giggled. She snuggled her cheek against his shoulder and sighed, her bright golden eyes shutting as she sighed softly again. Christopher smiled as he heard Alexial purring. **

"**Lexi, you're a bit more affectionate than normal. Why is that?" Christopher's voice rang softly in her ear, a bit to close than it would normally be comfortable. She smiled, her eyes still shut as she shrugged.**

"**I don't know, you tell me." She giggled softly, her movements vibrating with energy. She knew it was her sixteenth birthday, but she wanted to know if Christopher had remembered, the day of her assent. **

"**Um…..Your birthday?" Christopher laughed as he shook his head, "That's what makes you like this? Your birthday, and here I thought you just loved me a lot." He laughed as she smiled, her face turning bright red against his chest. She stuck her tongue out and mehed at him softly. **

"**Shut up." Alexial turned her face into his chest as she blushed more, Christopher just laughed, his hand holding her lower back, while his other hand, his free hand, moving down from the top of her head to her lower back, where her hair, conveniently stopped. She sighed softly and closed her eyes, letting herself relax with the man who was holding her. She giggled softly as she wrapped her arms around Christopher, linking her fingers behind his back. She yawned softly. Christopher pulled back just to look at her as she sighed softly. He tilted his head slightly as she opened her eyes, looking up at him, her once black eyes were now a delicate baby blue color. She smiled slightly as Christopher began to speak, his voice was quiet. **

"**Lexi, tell me, it's not just your assent that makes you happy is it?" Alexial blushed lightly, looking away as she shook her head. Christopher smiled slightly as he watched Alexial's cheeks become red with heat. Christopher touched his index finger under Alexial's chin, tilting her head up to see her face better. He looked into his eyes as she stared back into his, her face heating up even more. Alexial bit her lower lip and tried to turn her face away, though Christopher wouldn't let her. **

"**Christopher…..Let my face go, now." Alexial's body shook with heat as she stepped back from Christopher, turning to her balcony window. She growled softly as she slid into a crouch gracefully, her pale slender body moving as if she were a cat. Her delicate blue eyes shifted violently to a golden green. The bright gold in her eyes shown like cat's with green specks that stood out just as well as the bright gold. She opened her bright red lips, a hiss escaping her mouth, then a growl. She curled her fingers into her palm as she bared her teeth, which were now fangs. Her black polished nails were growing rapidly out in the form of claws. She hissed again as a man stepped into her view. She bared her fangs at him more now as she growled. The man laughed, his black trench coat falling down about his body. His long golden hair fell down his back just as long as Alexial's. **

"**Gabriel!" Alexial jumped, her legs strongly pushing herself forwards. Her claws raked at his neck, tearing and bleeding the skin there. She growled, her eyes flashing as she opened her mouth again, moving her hand just to bite down on his neck, her head was thrown back as she ripped a chuck of Gabriel's neck out of his skin. She chewed and swallowed, smirking as she stood straight up, Gabriel falling to the ground at her feet. Her black tank top, her black stockings and her black boots and skirt, along with her long black hair were now dyed red with the blood of the Wereleopard leader laying at her feet. She pressed the back of her hand to her mouth, pressing her lips against her face as she wiped her mouth, licking the back of the hand, then the remains about her lips. She turned, jumped down over the balcony, landing gracefully on her feet like she was a cat. Alexial began to walk away from the placed she had just been, through the woods until she came to a clearing, the woods fell away behind her as she stepped into the patch of light, tilting her head back as she closed her eyes now, sighing. The wind whipped about her face as she stopped, sitting down in the grass, and then laying back. Her hair spilled out about her head, covering the grass in black blood stained curtains. She sighed, turning onto her side as she curled up. The sun shone down, hurting her eyes but Alexial stayed where she was. She felt the blood under her skin boiling as she lay there, felt her skin melting away slowly, so slowly. She sighed, her long hair flew about her face as she sat up, looking into the face of the man who now blocked her sunlight. She hissed slightly as she saw Jean-Claude. She turned her face to the side and spotted Asher, then to the other side, her violet eyes found Damien. She growled softly and gracefully moved into a crouch as she bared her fangs. The vampire, Jean-Claude, just laughed as he reached out to her.**


End file.
